This invention relates to a typing device.
Generally the conventional typing device such as electronic typewriter is so designed that, with selection of a spelling check mode during the operation in a typewriter mode, each input word entered from a keyboard can be checked with regard to its spelling while being printed.
And upon detection of any misspelled word in such known device, a warning signal is generated from a buzzer, alarm lamp or the like to an operator.
In such a case, the operator erases the entirety or several characters of the misspelled word by depressing a character erase key and then prints the word again with a correct spelling.
And when the device has a function to display a candidate word relative to the misspelled word, a desired word of a correct spelling can be printed properly on the basis of such candidate word.
In the known electronic typewriter or the like with the above-mentioned spelling check function, a buzzer or similar device is driven upon detection of any misspelled word during a spelling check process in a printing operation, thereby emitting a warning signal to the operator.
However, if the operator is well skilled and fast in manipulation of keys, there may occur a case where several words are printed before the moment such warning signal is heard. And there may also exist the possibility that the operator fails to hear the warning signal completely and therefore continues printing without correction of the misspelled word.
If the number of characters of the properly spelled word (correct word) is less than or equal to that of the misspelled word, the misprinted characters of the latter word can be erased and reprinted with correction.
However, in case the number of characters of the correct word is far greater than that of the misspelled word, it is impossible to print the correct word in place of the misspelled word, so that the entire words posterior to the misspelled word need to be erased for reprint, hence complicating the manipulation for correction of the print with another problem of inducing deterioration in the operational efficiency.